


On This Ship

by lunairis_kor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunairis_kor/pseuds/lunairis_kor
Summary: Asami Sato is captain of The Crimson Revenge, a pirate ship previously owed by her father Hiroshi. On the same day Korra first boards the ship, they are attacked and Asami is impressed by her fighting skills.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... this is my first ever fanfic and my first time ever publicly posting something to be read. I'm also somewhat new at reading fanfiction... I do not consider myself a writer in the slightest, but I hope you enjoy!!

“Mako what did I tell you about bringing people onto my ship?” Captain Sato stood with her arms crossed, watching disapprovingly as he guided a young woman onto the deck. He had an arm draped over her shoulder with a look of far more confidence than was merited. 

Mako shrugged. “C’mon, lighten up Asami.” 

“On this ship, you call me Captain. There are no special privileges just because we used to date.” Asami was not in a ’light’ mood.

“Right, right. Captain, this is Korra-” He gestured towards the woman beside him, who Asami was only now really looking at for the first time. She was gorgeous. Brown skin and dark hair contrasting her brilliant blue eyes. Eyes like the ocean. “-and Korra, this is Captain Sato.” Asami was pulled from her moment of admiration for the woman’s features to give Mako a stern look. 

“I know, I know Asa- Captain,” he replied, “but this is different. She said she’s interested in joining out crew.” Asami seriously doubted that was why he had her there. He was on quite the rebound since Asami had dumped him, trying to make her jealous by bragging about all the girls he had met at the tavern (who she doubted existed for the most part, but didn’t care enough to call him out on). A couple of times he had actually managed to bring a girl onto the ship, usually with the promise of ‘showing them around’. It did zilch to make Asami jealous. It did however, make her very irritated, since this was a pirate ship after all, and she couldn’t have strangers onboard snooping around and risk discovering any of their secrets.

“It’s an honour to meet you! I’ve heard so much about you, your reputation really proceeds you.” Korra was practically vibrating with excitement as she reached forward to shake Asami’s hand.

Asami took the outstretched hand. “I’m not surprised.” She was surprised, however, by the sincerity in Korra’s voice. She had an authenticity Asami had never seen in an ordinary non-seafaring person. “Since you’re a fan you can stay onboard for the afternoon, but that doesn’t mean you get to stay.” Asami wouldn’t have usually allowed something like that, but she didn’t want the new woman too far from her before she learnt more about her.

As Mako and his new friend were walking away Asami grabbed his arm and in a low voice said, “What exactly are you trying to do here? You know I don’t support the idea of women being a conquest to be had, or seducing them with the excitement and thrill of the pirate life.”

“Look Asami, it’s really none of your business to get in the way. She wants me, I can tell. She will willing ‘be had’ because that’s the kind of nice guy I am.” He winked and walked off with Korra by his side.

It was laughable to think Korra wanted him. She was clearly more interested in the ship as she looked around wide eyed, all but ignoring Mako. On top of that, Asami had not once seen the girl look at Mako with a sliver of the amount of admiration she had gazed upon Asami with, she was sure of it. Why though, did Asami care enough to even think about it? Of course, Asami had dated him after all, and would not wish Mako on anyone as a partner based on her experience with him. He truly did not understand women.

An hour or so later, Asami ran into Korra sitting alone at a table on the mess deck. She decided this was a good opportunity to find out why this girl was so interested in her ship, and if she might even be a threat.

“So, how do you know Mako?” Asami asked, trying to sound casual and indifferent and she strolled towards Korra.

“Mako? What do-? Oh, I met him by the edge of the docks, he saw me looking at your ship and started bragging about how he was a personal friend of the captain and held an authoritative position in the crew. I hung around him for a bit to get him to let me up here. It’s kinda sad how obvious it is that he wants to get with me and can’t seem to tell that I am not in the slightest interested in him. I mean, he’s kinda cute, but his personality is bothersome. He’s way too full of himself for my liking. I enjoy someone who’s confident, but not an ass about it.”

Asami felt a bit triumphant at the confirmation that Korra wasn’t interested in Mako. “Where is our charming friend anyways?” she asked, the sarcasm bringing a small smile to both their faces.

“He went to the bathroom, but I have a feeling he will be a bit longer. He tried to impress me by eating a hot pepper that was a bit too much for his system”.

Asami snorted. “Yeah that sounds like Mako. Always trying to impress the ladies.”

“Sooo… you dated him, huh?” Korra seemed a little too curious.

“A long time ago. And I agree with you completely about his personality. I also couldn’t stand having him as first mate, his brother Bolin has been standing in for that position for a while now.”

Korra looked down at her hands and started fiddling with the wraps covering her forearms. “You know Captain, the real reason I’m here is because I wanted to meet you.”

“Call me Asami.”

Korra looked up, seemingly startled. “I thought that everyone had to call you Captain, with the exception of your current boyfriend?”

“I have no intention of having another boyfriend at the moment, however I have no problem going by Asami in private. Just don’t tell Mako.” She winked at the other girl. 

Suddenly, they heard a booming noise followed by a crash and some yelling.  
“Shit!” Asami stood up and headed for the deck. 

“What’s going on?” Korra stood and started to follow Asami.

“Just stay here, you’ll be safer!” And with that Asami ran out the door up onto the deck to see what was going on, and Korra was left alone once again.


	2. Unexpected Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is attacked by Earth Empire soldiers sent by Kuvira to arrest them.

Asami emerged on the deck to see a dozen armed soldiers surrounded by her crew, as well as a large hole in the middle of her deck railing.

“What’s all this?” she demanded.

One women at the front of the group stepped forwards and cleared her throat. “Under the authority of the Earth Empire, all crew members of the Crimson Revenge are to be arrested immediately for countless acts of piracy and possession of contraband items.”

Asami glanced at them, port to starboard, sizing the party up. “If you hadn’t noticed, you’re the one who’s surrounded. How do you figure you’ll get us chained up?”

The moment she finished speaking a dense mist began creeping up the sides of the ship, swirling around their ankles. In their moment of distraction, the soldiers attacked. They were unfazed by the unusual fog formation as they sprang forward to disarm her crew. It was rising fast, and in a matter of seconds Asami could barely see. She ducked away from where she had seen someone charging her before the fog had entirely clouded her vision.

“It doesn’t make sense!” Bolin yelled from the port side between fending off increasingly aggressive attacks with his cutlass. “It’s midday, fog shouldn’t be forming now.”

Asami was trying to get her bearings of the fighting to see where help was needed most as she formulated a plan, when she felt the cold bite of metal clasping around her wrists. Cursing, she couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed the soldier sneak up on her. She was about to slam a knee up to where she was hoping was the man’s groin, when suddenly Asami could see again and Korra was there. She was holding a cutlass and held it to the throat of the man cuffing Asami.

“Unlock the cuffs if you want to live.” Korra’s commanding tone left no room for argument, and Asami found herself shocked by the change in demeanor of this woman who, mere minutes before, had seemed curious yet unassuming. 

He obeyed immediately, then surrendered the cutlass still at his waist when Asami beckoned him to hand it over. 

“You okay?” Korra asked her.

“Fine, thank you. Now I just need to get rid of these assholes.” Asami drew her own cutlass and, holding both blades now, ran in the direction from which she could hear Mako yelling out in pain. Her boot knocked against something fallen on the ground, but when she looked down to see could barely make out her own feet. She finally was close enough to see Mako clutching a deep cut on his upper arm.

“Captain, he’s still close!”

Asami dodged out of the way just in time to avoid being run through. Luckily the soldier had a heavy footstep to give him away. As he took a new swing at her she deflected with one cutlass, and sliced the back of his hand with the other, causing his to drop the blade. Mako then punched him in the side of the head hard enough to knock him out cold.

Asami turned and saw Korra. The fog seemed to be parting for her, leaving a wide area of clear air in her wake, almost completely clearing the ship as she moved from port to starboard, efficiently disarming each soldier as she went until they all had their arms raised in surrender. Bolin finally was able to corner the soldier he had been struggling with, suddenly able to see clearly again.

The soldiers were once again surrounded, this time unarmed and on their knees.

“You better not show your faces near my ship or in this port ever again if you value your lives.” Asami was furious. “And tell your captain, the _Great Uniter_ ”, she said will an eye roll, “That if she doesn’t have the guts to face me herself, she shouldn’t bother.”

The soldiers were thrown down the gangplank onto the docks, then Asami watched as Mako and a few others roughly escorted them away.

She turned to Bolin. “A word, please.”

He followed her up towards the helm where she turned and looked at him with her piercing green eyes.

Bolin squirmed under her gaze. He decided to break the silence. “You know what I don’t understand, what were Kuvira’s soldiers doing in this harbor? There hasn’t been military activity here in aeons.”

“It seems this is no longer a safe place to land. She’s been expanded her domain more than we realized. Tell the crew to prepare to cast off tonight.”

“I am on it captain!”

“And Bolin, I have something else I need you to do.” She whispered something low, and he nodded solemnly, followed by a goofy grin and salute before sauntering away.

Asami sighed to herself and shifted her eyes to the woman now making sure Mako wasn’t cut too deeply. He was shrugging her off and saying he was fine. _Typical Mako, won’t let anyone see his pain_.

She interrupted Korra’s futile attempts at helping him. “So Korra, we were in the middle of a conversation.” 

The woman looked up with her. “Yes, what were you saying?”

“More like what were _you_ saying. You said you were here because of me.”

“Yes well, what can I say. I’m a fan. Who wouldn’t want to meet the dreaded Captain Sato” Asami's gut told her Korra wasn't giving the whole truth, but she decided not to let on.

“Well, now you’ve been spotted by Earth Empire soldiers on a pirate ship. You won’t be safe if you go back into town.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Nevertheless, I am offering you temporary sanctuary aboard my ship. Should you choose to stay you may remain here until we get to our next port.”

Korra studied her gaze like she was trying to read Asami’s mind.

“Thank you, I would appreciate that.”

***

It hadn’t been five minutes since she showed Korra to the crew’s cabin before Asami was running back in, thinking they might be under attack again.

“HEY! What’s all this about?” She shouted, seeing only her own pitiful crew in the midst of brawling it out.

“This bitch attacked me!” spat Tahno, one of her least favourite crew members.

“Ha, yeah right.” Korra was frankly offended. “This perv tried to grab my ass. I was simply providing him some re-education of how to politely talk to a woman.”

“I think she broke my arm.” He whined.

“That’s bullshit.”

“No one asked you!”

Asami took a closer look and felt it. “It’s just dislocated.” In one fluid motion she jerked it back in place. “I do not tolerate harassment, and you should know better. If I hear of you doing anything else, you’re gone, and I won’t be dropping you off anywhere friendly. In fact, I could probably arrange for you to go visit our Earth Empire friends from earlier. Got it?”

He grumbled agreement. 

She gave Mako a look as she left, and he nodded almost imperceptibly, but not too subtly to escape Korra’s notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe someday I'll fix the formatting

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because I really wanted to read korrasami pirate au's, but couldn't find many. Most of what I saw had Korra as the captain and Asami as either a captive or member of the crew, so I thought it would be fun to reverse it and have Asami as captain instead. I'm not sure how this will go, since I have never really written a complete story more than a couple pages long, but I'm hoping that posting will help motivate me to continue the story.


End file.
